


Laboratory of Myths

by StrangePhenomenonAfterDark (IncognitoPhenomenon)



Category: Lustful Desires
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beastmen - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dimension Travel, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Leveling Up - Freeform, Lizardfolk, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Men Loving Men, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscular Men, Nymphs - Freeform, One Night Stands, Orcs, Slimes, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, The Wandering Inn - Leveling System, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/StrangePhenomenonAfterDark
Summary: It's not the kindest of worlds - and not just because it's full of deadly monsters and magical enemies, with its own slew of political problems and ongoing fares of war. Because in Aigran, where a strange, new malediction of physical desire has begun perverting its inhabitants, avoiding death becomes the least of your worries.But that won't stop the [Scientist], Heinrick Mythen. He's just a tad crazier than everything else, and that, apparently, is going to be the key to solving everything.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Rose (Lustful Desires), Original Male Character/Bernard (Lustful Desires), Original Male Character/Logan (Lustful Desires), Player (Lustful Desires) & Rose (Lustful Desires), Player (Lustful Desires)/Bernard (Lustful Desires), Player (Lustful Desires)/Logan (Lustful Desires)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. 1.01 Who Needs Inns, When You've Got Forests?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh. This is - and is going to be - a thing.
> 
> If you're a previous subscriber of mine who's somehow noticed that I've gotten a new pseud/got an email about this fanfic and are used to my more tamer things... leave. Just. Leave. Don't dare come in here. This visual novel is NOT for children. 
> 
> Anyway, this is incredibly self-indulgent. I might write up a doc with all the trigger warnings for upcoming future chapters later. 
> 
> Let's begin.
> 
> The basic gist of the premise is that it's a TWI/LD xover, albeit only the system of TWI is getting crossed along with some elements, and follows an original male character of my own making as the protagonist, aka the herbalist's apprentice.
> 
> And if by this point you somehow have to ask yourself what Lustful Desires is, I don't know what the fuck you're doing here. But if you're really that curious, here's [a link to it over on itch.io](https://hyao.itch.io/lustful-desires).
> 
> Once again, NOT for children.

The story didn’t start with an inn, or a dragon. It started when a young man, two months a herbalist’s apprentice, picked up a stick, and proceeded to smack a berry out of a tall shrub.

A story begins with a choice, or perhaps the absence of it. A hand shaken, a door opened, a fire started, a destiny found. Some begin with conversations, enunciated for all the world to hear and behold. It’s when someone becomes curious. Curiosity begets exploration, and exploration engenders discovery. A journey that waits to be taken upon, with steps to follow or deviate from, to an ultimate prize.

In this, the berry, colored a cherry red and only recently ripe, didn’t really wait for anything special, nor was it a prize. It couldn’t think. All it was meant to do was grow, drop, and spread its seed to propagate. Nothing so important that it could change the course of history or something like that.

But someone decided something else for it, and reshaped its purpose.

And that was his strength. This was his story. It didn’t start with an accident, no matter what the evidence may have said on the contrary.

It started with a declaration.

The berry fell, and it landed into a dark brown, strong, and calloused hand. Its owner raised it up to his face, eyes regarding.

“Huh. You look juicy.”

Heinrick Mythen, a Level 13 [Scientist] and apprentice to a master herbalist, smiled, and took a bite.

“Hmm. Not really apple-good. I’d say a notch below a typical red apple. Do you think that’s fair?”

The bitten berry didn’t reply. If it could, it would probably be screaming. Or that’s what he’d _guess_ would happen - if fruits talked, would they all be nihilists that have accepted their eventual ends in a cycle of growth and decay? Then maybe they wouldn’t scream. They’d just smile. Fatalistic and ever smiling fruits, right until they’re eaten or rotten.

… eh. Dumb thought.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t know, would you.”

He took a few more bites and swallowed the berry whole. Now humming a jaunty tune, Heinrick began methodically _thwacking_ berries out of the tall shrub’s branches. With every three berries he’d catch, he’d stuff them into the bag of holding at his side, and go right back to swiping at the rest.

This process happened for the next few shrubs he found. For the low hanging berries, he’d just grab at with his hand. Smack. Stuff. Smack. Stuff. It was simple, efficient, and routine. Sometimes he’d spot nuts, which most of the basic recipes he knew also called for, so he’d grab those as well. The usual silence of the forest was quelled as the [Scientist] wandered about, humming loudly enough for the breeze to carry.

Surely enough, his bag was filled to the brim by the time the sun started to fall on the horizon.

“Well, that’s... “ Looking into his bag of holding, he counted. He whistled. “More than fifty! And some nuts, too. For a Monday grab, it’s not so bad!”

Heinrick combed a hand through his blonde hair, sighing. Satisfaction thrummed in his chest.

“I should probably fix up that garden. Save some of you Haealan berries for later!” Heinrick loudly considered, and then realized what that meant. “Ah. Then I’d have to go to Bareshades. Buy some fertilizer. Hm.”

He wasn’t really forbidden from leaving the hut - or laboratory, or brewery, actually wait no it was all of those things - but ever since he’d been taken under the wing of the herbalist, he hadn’t really… gone anywhere else. Heinrick had been holed up in the hut day in and day out, studying and mastering the recipes his master assigned him. Health potions, mana potions, energy drinks/stamina potions, the art of berry pulping, the various ways you could distill an ingredient, how to use Sage’s Grass… and other things, too, but the important takeaway here was that, no matter how you looked at it, Heinrick was sort of isolated. Outside of his self-ramblings and his master, he’s barely socialized.

… the Nymph didn’t count.

Thinking about it made him feel disappointed in himself. There was a lot more to this continent, to this _world_ , than just a room full of flasks and vials that smelled like it was two wrong reagents away from blowing the entire building to smithereens or poisoning all its inhabitants.

Straightening up, he decided.

“I guess I’ll just have to _find_ a reason to visit. Which… would be buying fertilizers.” His mouth wrinkled. “But I need a better one.”

 _Sure, me. A_ better _one. Just admit that you’re nervous._

“‘m not nervous. Not at all. Nope.”

Deciding to put off deliberating about that later, Heinrick clipped his bag of holding and his stick to his belt, and started walking back home. Before that, though, he was going to take a detour over to the pond, where‒

On the other side of the tree he was just about to pass by, something sharp flashed and lunged towards his direction. He froze. There was a dagger aimed and poised at his neck, mere inches away from cutting into his throat.

“Hey there,” the voice that ambushed him spoke. “Heard you talking to yourself earlier. You seem like a smart guy ‒ I’m guessing you know how this goes. Give me that bag, and any other precious shit you’ve got on you.”

That was another reason he hadn’t left the hut. _Bandits._

His master had relayed to him about the increasing presence of bandits on the roads the past few months. Something apparently happened up north, and all of a sudden, a [Bandit Lord] and his motley gang of assholes showed up and started antagonizing this side of Aigran.

For one to show up so far away from their usual places, though…

“Wh-what‒” Heinrick gulped, and asked the first thing on his mind. “I thought you guys preferred the roads. Why are you in the forest?”

The [Bandit] just grinned. “Heard there was a herbalist around. Visited your hut, by the way. Couldn’t get in, some magical protections or whatever. So either you’re rich as fuck, or… you’re an [Enchanter], too. You’d be pretty _useful_.”

He wasn’t an [Enchanter], and he _wasn’t_ the herbalist. But he wasn’t going to say that. Heinrick gritted his teeth and, raising his chin, glared.

“What makes you think I’d do jackshit?”

“This knife that could slit your throat any second for one, pretty boy.”

_Pretty boy?_

He must’ve made a face, because the [Bandit] started laughing. 

“Go on and roll over, bitch. Don’t make this any harder than this has to be.”

The asshole licked his lips. Oh, this fucker was _asking_ for it. See, Heinrick may have been just a Level 13 [Scientist], but he also had another Class. Though, that wasn’t what he was thinking of using, because he had a lot more than just Classes.

He never got a class for it ‒ cancelled any that popped up every time, because he was more focused on levelling his two main ones and didn’t want to add any more than he could reasonably keep ‒ but that didn’t mean he wasn’t _good_. Well, truth be told, he wasn’t good. No, not really.

He was pretty fucking great at martial arts. And that included self-defense. Namely: How to knock a knife away, and how to punch the hell out of a motherfucker.

The first mistake this [Bandit] made was thinking he was an easy target. The second‒

Was not watching his hands.

 _Control the weapon,_ his instincts screamed at him. With both hands, Heinrick grabbed at the [Bandit]’s wrist. The man yelped, surprised, as he expertly _twisted_ and ducked forwards, shoulder-checking his attacker while extracting the dagger out of his limp fingers. With that same hand now holding the weapon, Heinrick gripped the handle tight and bashed the butt of it into the [Bandit]’s face. He pushed against the man and he stumbled backwards.

“You fucking _bitch_ !” The [Bandit] howled. He was about to charge at him, maybe use a Skill and Heinrick _had_ to watch out if there was a Skill about to be in play, but he stopped, noticing the dagger was now aimed at him.

Heinrick didn’t smirk, didn’t say anything, didn’t even _breathe_. Instead, he flung the dagger away. It landed somewhere on the ground to his right.

The [Bandit], being clearly very stupid as he barely hesitated before choosing, rushed for it.

So Heinrick tripped him. The idiot face planted, not even anywhere close to the weapon. With him on the ground, Heinrick put a knee on his back and kept him there and pulled his arms into an armlock.

… that was too easy. The [Bandit] screamed obscenities and struggled. After a few seconds, it wasn’t hard to presume he didn’t have any Skills he could use to escape. He would’ve used one by now. And besides, even if the asshole had [Lesser Strength], an armlock was pretty damn hard to get out of without proper training.

This wasn’t really the time to wonder about that, though.

“Don’t underestimate a herbalist, dumbass.” And then he struck the [Bandit]’s nape hard enough to send him unconscious.

The forest fell silent once more. The earthy scent in the air flowed into his nostrils, filling his lungs. Heinrick looked at the still fading sunset, gazed over to the knife, then back to the motionless figure underneath him, and blinked.

“...what do I do now?”

* * *

The solution, weirdly enough, presented itself when he dragged the poor [Bandit] with him to the pond, which, for its size, was pretty strange to call a pond.

It was definitely a lake… no, a pond.

...what? Anyway.

No, he wasn’t going to _drown him_. He wasn’t a [Murderer], or a… [Drowning Expert]? [Aquatic Assassin]? Uh, [Waterkiller]?

Heinrick shook his head. This world was already a pain to take in by itself ‒ he didn’t want to mull over the infinite implications of Classes and Skills right now. He looked forwards, and sighed.

“Oh, look what the gay cat dragged in!” A blonde-haired and fully nude woman sitting by the pond’s edge yelled. Her figure was, to say the least, _pretty damn attractive_ , with curves that could behead a person if she thrust them right with enough force and _goddammit, Heinrick, don’t think about it._ Green patches of mass covered some parts of her limbs, stretching about in patterns that made her look even more eye-catching.

She was a Nymph. That was all she called herself, the past times Heinrick was here. Just the Nymph.

She was also horny _all the time_ and a pain in the _ass_. If Heinrick wasn’t very strict with his self-control, she probably could have seduced him by now.

Except she couldn’t, and now ‒ she was dead set on being as irritating as possible.

“Please stop calling me that. Also, I’m bisexual, and _very_ not interested in having sex with you.” He huffed, setting the still-unconscious form of the [Bandit] lying somewhere nearby.

“But you _are_ ,” the woman-faerie-pixie- _trickster_ -whatever whined. “You’ve barely been swayed by my charms! Even _when_ I used my Skills!”

Right. The Nymph had the [Woodlands Mistress] Class. He found that particular fact out after enduring her wails about the unfairness of the world as each and every Skill related to seduction she used on him failed.

Secretly, though, they _almost_ worked. He was just too good at dealing with boners. And covertly smelling and quickly downing Restrain Potions.

The woman continued to complain. “‒ergo, you’re gay. And you always act so prickly and keep your distance, like a bitter feline beastkin, so you’re a cat, too!”

 _Assigned homosexual cat furry by asshole Nymph._ God, if he told his past self of three months ago that _that_ was a thing that was going to happen, he would have choked himself to death.

“It really _is_ such a shame,” the Nymph theatrically sighed, wiping her dainty hands over her shining forehead. “You have such an elegant yet _muscular_ form ‒ oh, those _arms_ , they could lift me up for days, and those incredible thighs, too! And from what I’m seeing, you must be packing quite a _huge_ ‒”

“You can wax poetry about my dick and pine in your lust _later_ , Nymph. I’m just here to get Water Lilies and deal with ‒ _this_.” Heinrick gestured at the lightly groaning [Bandit], who was still out cold.

The Nymph blinked. She lowered her hands into the pond, causing a ripple.

Her expression turned excited. “Oh! Is he a _gift_ ? For _me_? Heinrick, honey, you couldn’t have!”

The apprentice blinked. His gaze shifted between the [Bandit] and the Nymph.

And right there, the solution to _two_ problems presented itself.

“...our deal,” Heinrick muttered. There were ‒ a few ways this could go, and his brain registered that some of them were… dubious.

The Nymph tilted her head at him. “Ooo, so he _is_ for me? Just so you know, I’m not interested in taking advantage of people while they’re asleep‒”

His chest constricted. Something deep inside him, buried and held back, _burned_.

“ _Yes._ Good. _Don’t,_ ” he growled. “I don’t want to be responsible for indirectly victimizing someone, even _if_ they’re an asshole.”

She leaned back. “I ‒ of course I wouldn’t.”

Heinrick nodded. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. His heart stopped racing.

“So. When they wake up, uh. Think of it as an introduction between two parties that I’m mutually hostile towards to try and make things better for everyone involved.”

“Hostile? But Hein honey, you’ve been just the _sweetest_ to me.” The Nymph fluttered her eyelashes at him at a rapid pace. Her voice dripped with sarcasm. “You haven’t taken advantage of me, you haven’t oggled my breasts, you’ve never even made a single lecherous look in my direction!”

“Yeah, and isn’t that just sad. For you.” Heinrick couldn’t help but grin at her pout. He snorted. “Anyway, he’s been groaning. I think he’s about to wake up. Have fun.”

The Nymph giggled. Heinrick felt a tad bit uneasy in the stomach. She started clapping her hands in excitement and scooted over to the man, looming over him, hair draped over his face. Her breasts were in full view for him as he finally opened his eyes.

“Wh… what the… who’re…” the [Bandit] groggily started. And just as expected, he _stared._ “You’re… is this heaven?”

“No, sweetie. But it sure will _feel_ like it, if you want.” There was a sultry tone to her voice, and underneath, maybe some level of magic. Heinrick scowled as the [Bandit] started nervously laughing, face turning _very_ red.

“Oh, um. Uh. I think I’m‒”

“Getting pretty excited down there, aren’t you?” She chuckled.

“ _Ugh._ ” Heinrick groaned. The apprentice crossed his arms and silently screamed at the sky. The [Bandit] blinked as he finally took notice of him, recoiling a little. “Oh, no, don’t worry. _I’m_ not doing anything. Think of this as a favor from me to you ‒ my particular brand of mercy.”

“I ‒ is this‒”

“Hey, only as long as you _want_ it and say _yes_. If you want to get the fuck out of here right now, just ask. I’ll gladly save your ass.”

Though Heinrick offered a grin, really, he was hiding his discomfort. This was ‒ he was essentially taking advantage of the poor guy, and though practical, his own morals strained under what he’d done.

“Nymph. Don’t force him into it.”

She glanced back at him. Instead of a look of lust like he expected, she gave him a soft, reassuring smile. It was such an unexpected look on her that the Nymph laughed at his disbelief.

“I told you, I _won’t_ , darling. I’ll _ask_ . Just like I did with you. It’s a _Skill_ of mine, after all.”

“Hah. You certainly _tried_.”

She laughed again, and this time, it was sincere. Something in her eyes said, ‘Here, look at me. This is who I am. _This_ is what I’m good at.’ Somehow, he could respect her for that.

The Nymph refocused on her quarry, putting the full force of her gaze on him. He gulped.

“So, what’s your name, hunk?”

“M-my name is Crater.”

“ _Crater_ .” Here, she was in her element. The Nymph said his name with such _intense_ desire, Heinrick could almost feel it filling the air. “Do you desire me? Do you mind… this? My body, so close to yours?”

The [Bandit] gulped, and looked back and forth between the arm-crossed apprentice and the Nymph slowly easing the distance between their bodies. “Eh… heh, uh, you know what? Yes. _Yes._ I don’t think I mind this at _all_.”

“ _Good_ . Now shush. Let me help with your little, or shall I say, _big_ problem.” The Nymph slowly dragged a hand down the man’s chest. Somehow, the water trailing her fingers _sliced_ the man’s shirt, revealing his bare chest. The [Bandit] shivered audibly as‒

Heinrick turned away and walked over to the other side of the pond. Well! Good. Nothing ‒ _depraved_ . But he still wasn’t watching. He wasn’t here for _any_ of that. 

“Now, where are those Water Lilies…?” he asked no one in particular. Then the _sounds_ started.

_I really hate my life right now._

“Just tell me what you want, handsome. I won’t push you, but don’t even try to push _me_ around. Except I certainly _will_ ask for it.”

“O- _oh_ , please, _dead gods_ , take my‒”

Tuning out the conversation (and loud sounds of sexual activity), Heinrick took the time to look for the flowers. As the minutes passed, he’d found one, two, _seven_ different Water Lilies. He uprooted them and packed them into the bag of holding still on his belt, beside the stick and the [Bandit]’s dagger that he… repurposed. For himself. Definitely not stealing.

The blaring intercourse happening on the other side of the pond continued with no end in sight. Or volume. 

While looking for a ninth Water Lily, Heinrick caught sight of himself in the reflection of the lake. Looking back at him was a black man of an average height, whose build was not really as the Nymph described it, but close enough. His limbs were sinewy, and together with the curves of his waist gave him a filled-out yet somewhat lithe look. The surface of the water couldn’t reflect it right, but his skin was a dark, reddish-brown, a complexion not usually seen in this part of Aigran. Heinrick’s hands found themselves running through his shoulder-length curly hair, bleached a golden blonde. The roots were starting to show. The apprentice’s expression turned cloudy. Now where the hell was he supposed to find blonde hair dye‒

And then something suddenly shot out of the pond.

Heinrick stumbled, falling on his ass as the thing collided with his chest. It was a blue Slime. He nearly panicked, but then he noticed ‒ compared to the previous Slimes he had encountered in the pond, this one was… distinctly smaller.

And harmless. It blobbed, shook, and hopped over and over on him, trying to attack. Heinrick pushed it off when he stood up on his feet. It landed with a _squelch_ , and, judging by the increasing vibrations of its gelatinous body, it was pretty offended.

“Hey, little guy, I’m uh, not interested in a fight right now.”

The Slime jumped a little higher than he was comfortable with. He raised his hands, showing his palms, as he tried to dissuade it.

“No, seriously. _Please._ I just want to get some Water Lilies.”

It ‒ wavered. Its vibrations slowed down a little. Heinrick sighed in relief. Then ‒ an idea popped up in his head.

“Hey. Wanna help?”

If the Slime had eyes, it would have blinked incredulously at him. Though Heinrick didn’t know ‒ couldn’t, really, he wasn’t a mind reader ‒ the Slime was actually considering his words. Heinrick, however, could guess that its sudden lack of movement meant _what_ and then _maybe_.

“Huh.” A smile crept up on his face, his guard lowering. And then he remembered that there was still some very loud love making behind him.

“ _Don’t stop_ ‒”

Heinrick winced. The Slime was curious about the sounds as well, but it didn’t seem so important as the human standing in front of it. The apprentice coughed. 

“Anyway. Do you see that there? That’s a Water Lily. It’s an important ingredient in a few potions. My master always keeps a stack of it in the backroom, but ever since someone from Bareshades bulk-ordered like, one hundred Focus Tea packets, our supply’s been steadily dropping. Do you know what a Focus Tea is? It’s in the name: for sharpening focus. See, the properties of Anoley and Water Lilies when combined right develop a chemical…”

That was how the herbalist apprentice spent the next thirty minutes (yes, those two had sex the entire time) picking out Water Lillies and even some leftover Gel around the pond’s edge (the Slime probably ‒ glared at him, but Heinrick was quick to reassure it that he wasn’t planning to take it a step further) with the help of a diminutive blue Slime, all the while trying to explain various recipes Water Lily could be used in and spouting science facts.

And the night couldn’t have come any sooner. The moon was up in the sky, shining its light down on them. Heinrick crossed his arms and grunted in appreciation. It was a beautiful sight. Then he looked back down to continue counting his gains.

“Woah, thirty Water Lilies! I only tend to get around ten, and that’s after an _hour_ of searching. You were a great help, little guy!” Heinrick grinned at the Slime. It just wobbled in response. “I’m guessing that’s a _you’re welcome_.”

It was a _I don’t know why I’m doing this_ , _no problem_ , and _can I start fighting you now_ all in one Slime sentence, but Heinrick didn’t know that.

It was as he double-checked his belt that he realized the sounds of sex had died out. When Heinrick checked the Nymph and the [Bandit], they were _finally_ done. And covered in… yeah.

The [Bandit] was lying on his back, shirt torn through the middle, revealing his astonishingly muscular but lithe frame. Heinrick took a moment to admire it, before thinking better of it. The guy literally just tried to rob him and then threatened to kill him an hour ago.

…the idiot was still pretty damn built, though, he had to admit.

The Nymph, on the other hand, was chuckling to herself as she washed her body in the pond water, her bottom half submerged in it. 

“ _Thank you_ for this, Heinrick. As promised…” The Nymph whispered something into her hands, and in a flash of light, a small pouch appeared. 

_Nymph’s Hair._

Yes, the deal they made. If Heinrick could find a way to please the Nymph without directly involving himself, the Nymph would give him locks of her hair, free of charge. It had come about in one of their conversations (unending series of questions from the Nymph as Heinrick tried to ignore her screaming about how much she wanted dick while he was fending off Slimes).

She offered it up to him, chortling with a dangerous glint in her pupils. Heinrick took it with no fuss. He rolled his eyes.

“You sure looked like you had fun.”

“Absolutely! And I think I will continue to do so, for the foreseeable future! That means more of my luscious hair for you, my gay kitten.”

 _The deal accounted for every single time Heinrick could logically be the reason behind it._ Uh-oh.

“...he’s gonna come back tomorrow, and the day after that. Isn’t he.”

“Goodnight!”

The Nymph giggled one last time before diving into the water, disappearing into the depths.

…

This was… definitely a lake. Not a pond. And yet. It was a pond. The contradiction refused to resolve in his head, and Heinrick decided not to think about it anymore, otherwise he’d start screaming.

He passed by the [Bandit], who was sitting upright and gazing into the pond. 

“Are you, uh, staying?” Heinrick asked. It came out in a mumble, but the other man probably heard it just fine, as he met his eyes. His cheeks flushed a little. This wasn’t really what he meant by wanting to talk to more people, world!

“Stay here? Nah. I’m running off in a bit.” The [Bandit] looked at him, biting his lip. “I, uh.”

The apprentice sighed through his nose and interrupted the man before he could say any more. 

“No problem, and all’s forgiven. Just don’t try it again.” He snorted. “I’m keeping your dagger, though.”

The half-naked man glared at him, but then turned away. “I’m gonna have to tell the others about you, you know.”

Heinrick glanced back at him. Moonlight shone from behind him. If he was in the [Bandit]’s position right now, he’d look like he was glowing: an intimidating and confident force of nature.

So they were gonna come after him?

The apprentice smirked. He was betting on it.

“So? I’m gonna be ready for everything you fuckers bring.”

Then he left, and didn’t look back, not seeing, but confidently _knowing_ that the [Bandit] had an awestruck expression.

* * *

He got what he wanted from the forest today. In fact, a _lot_ more than what he was expecting. Heinrick stared up at the night sky as he walked, satisfied and pleased with himself all at once.

After all, this turned out to be a pretty great day! Even if it was also _weird as fuck_.

Well, what’d he expect? This world was turning out to be stranger and stranger with each and every passing day. Yet, maybe that was _why_ he loved it, why he painstakingly treasured all the details of every experience he’s had and wrote them down in his journal. This place was starting to become familiar to him, and he found himself _wanting_ to explore this world. Find its every secret, make friends, and finally break free of this cocoon he wrapped himself in. Perhaps… even discover love.

... should he even think about going ho‒?

Something barreled into his legs, distracting him from his thoughts. It nearly knocked him over. Even without looking, though, he could already guess‒

“ _You?_ ” Heinrick exclaimed, incredulous, at the sight of the blue Slime from earlier hopping by his legs. “Are you… following me?”

It jumped once and bumped into his leg.

He chuckled. “Still want to fight me?”

The Slime ever-so-slightly tilted itself, as if internally debating its response. If Heinrick could hear it, it’d be thinking to itself, _hm. Maybe I don’t. Maybe I want something else._ _And just what would that be_? 

“Oh. Then do you… want to come with me? Back to my home?”

The Slime stopped hopping in place. It looked like it was… staring at him. Once again, Heinrick could only guess, but his gut told him, that in this Slime’s heart, it was screaming‒

_That’s it. Yes. Yes, I do. I suppose I will._

A strange, warm feeling bubbled in his neck, up into his head. Had he just made a friend? With a Slime? The idea of it was so bizarre, and yet here it was, right there, the truth of it right in his face.

He smiled so hard his cheeks nearly burst. Heinrick reached out a hand. The Slime immediately jumped onto his palm. Its body was like jelly on his skin, and yet somehow also ‒ greasy? Slowly, it traveled up his arm.

“Hey, that tickles!” he laughed. The Slime sped up and propped itself on the shoulder of his tunic. For a moment, the two of them stared at each other (sort of). Doubt crept up his spine ‒ was this a mistake? Was it about to‒?

But instead, it simply butted into Heinrick’s head. It seemed like a gesture of affection.

“I’ve made a new friend.”

Heinrick could almost explode with excitement. A friend. He grinned.

“Sooo… wanna hear about science?”

For the next ten minutes, Heinrick just ‒ rambled to the Slime, jumping from topic to topic with absolute fervor. Aigran. Biology. Alchemy. Chemistry. Classes. Skills. Even math! 

The Slime listened intently, though Heinrick couldn’t tell. All the Slime had known in life was the pond and its kin, and how they had to fight to survive. But then this ‒ human had come into its life, or more like it came into his, and treated it with kindness. And _talked_ . He had told it of the wonders of science, of Focus Teas and _compounds_ and _chemical structures_. It spoke to it of the nature of the world ‒ and itself.

That was why it wanted to come with. To learn. Perhaps through Heinrick, it could satisfy this strange, burning, and insatiable feeling in the core of its being. _Curiosity._

Heinrick wouldn’t figure that out until months down the line, but by then, the Slime would have gotten its answers, and more.

“‒so that’s what my master told me about how Sage’s Grass was developed. The secrets were stolen through visions looking into another world! That’s fucking insane. You know what I mean by ‘another world’, right? Right. Too bad most [Planewalkers] and [Seers] are dead now, though. It’s… really bad. I hoped that maybe…”

His cheek suddenly felt wet. Oh. Shit. His Slime friend wobbled worryingly.

“Uh… I’m fine, don’t worry. Just thinking of sad stuff.” Heinrick sighed. And… he realized the whole clearing in the forest was silent.

Heinrick blinked. There was barely any wind, either. But there was a faint smell of…

“Wet…dog?”

“ _AWOOOOOOOO!_ ”

He froze. Oh, _fuck_.

_There were wolves in the forest._

The apprentice looked up.

_And it’s a full moon tonight._

Before he could even think to run, something ran into the clearing. When it stopped, Heinrick saw it was a gray-furred wolf. It bared its fangs at him, growling.

On his shoulder, the Slime started shaking.

“It’s‒” Heinrick struggled with words. “It’s going to be okay. I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.”

His friend wobbled.

“No, not you! It’s a metaphorical sleeve!”

The wolf started rushing him. Heinrick, taken off guard, narrowly avoided getting bit as he danced around the wolf’s snapping jaw. His legs tensed as the wolf lunged for him again. Heinrick jumped back, and leaped to the side as the wolf reached for him again. The howls started getting louder. Who knew how long until its pack members came?

He had to finish this, and _quickly_ . The knife wouldn’t be of much use unless he wanted to get his arm bitten, and his stick wouldn’t work, either. These weren’t regular dogs, and they wouldn’t just roll over and play _fetch_ . Other than his spare Health Potions, Heinrick forgot to bring any of his acid flasks, which would have been _incredibly_ useful here.

And that meant‒

“So, about that trick up my metaphorical sleeve!” Heinrick hunched and rolled away from a flurry of swiping claws, holding the shaking Slime tight in his hands. 

“If there’s no chance of escape‒”

Then, as it paused and took its precious time aiming its focus on him, Heinrick stretched his right arm forward, hand splayed and directed at the wolf. He closed his eyes and veered his head away.

The other thing, the trick up his sleeve? Was that his other Class‒

“I’ll just have to make one! _[Flashbang]!_ ”

was Level 9 [Mage].

A flash of light and a burst of sound screeched out of Heinrick’s palm and right into the wolf’s head. The world turned white for a quick second, and his eardrums throbbed painfully, but it abated. He opened his eyes to see the wolf dazed, wildly shaking its head. And there was another wolf just a few meters away, charging towards them, and behind it was a large, hulking figure‒

“Time to run!”

And Heinrick ran for his life. Behind him, more and more wolves poured out from in between the trees, chasing and yapping after him, some nearly biting his ankles and managing to scratch at his legs, and even his arm at one point. But Heinrick was still a [Mage], and he still had more than enough energy to outlast the wolves.

“[Flashbang]! [Strobelight]! [Delayed Flashbang]! [Delayed Flashbang]!”

Behind him, a dizzying array of lights and sounds filled up the night, disorienting the wolves. His mana pool started suffering, his breath running out.

But he and the Slime reached the edge of the forest.

And then‒

They ran, and ran, and ran, back to the hut where it all started for Heinrick Mythen.

* * *

At the hut, Heinrick could barely focus on his surroundings, still stuck on the adrenaline high of being chased down by wolves. There were _so many._

“I _hate_ full moons. And was that a _werewolf_ back there?!”

The Slime shuddered. It spotted the werewolf, too, and it was _twice_ Heinrick’s size. Its kin, before it left, had warned it of the werewolves. They couldn’t have spared a chance against that beast if it had caught up.

“Well! That was certainly an adventure. I’m beat!” Heinrick flopped into his bed, made of animal furs and old quilts. He had to waste a Health Potion to deal with the scratches. He’d just have to make up for it by brewing up more in the morning. The Slime bounced over, but Heinrick just shook his head.

“If you wanna explore the place, go ahead. Just be careful of the lab, and _don’t_ touch anything. I’ll introduce everything to you in the morning!”

Then a thought came to his head. He grinned at the Slime, arms wide and eyes warm.

“Welcome to your new home.”

And with that, Heinrick Mythen fell asleep.

If Heinrick hadn’t been attacked by the wolves and wasted his mana, he probably would’ve noticed the absence of his master, or the note he left on the drawer by his bedside. But because he was tired, he didn’t. 

Yet, there was one thing that he _did_ notice. No one in his position would have been able to miss it, because as it were, it was a phenomenon common to all in this world.

[Mage Level 10!]

[Beast Tamer Class Obtained!]

[Beast Tamer Level 5!]

[Skill ‒ Lesser Bond obtained!]

[Skill ‒ Slime: Basic Intelligence!]

“...hey. What the fuck? What happened to levels 1, 2, 3, and 4?”

Levelling up.

(But. He wouldn’t know for months on end, that the truth was‒

 _it wasn’t supposed to be._ )


	2. 1.02 Bareshades 10(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinrick reads a note from his master, then enters the town of Bareshades for the first time, and meets quite a few interesting people. There's a half-nude [Bandit] and some potion brewing, somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee, chapter 2! Trigger warning for some mentions of rape. No depictions of it. 
> 
> Anyway, after a week or so of struggling, it's finally done! Absolutely unbeta'ed. I'll edit any mistakes later. Don't be afraid to point them out in the comments!  
> ...but if it's just criticism, I'm deleting it. We ain't here for that.

_“To my apprentice Mythen,_

_I received an urgent message, and I had to leave. I don’t know how long it will be, but prepare for my long absence._

_I’m leaving the house under your care, so remember to do all the chores. I don’t want to see my hut in a disaster after I return._

_Be sure to take over supplying Bareshades with potions; there’s a list of the amounts and types you need to deliver, along with a schedule. Check the recipe books and notes if you don’t remember how to make them. I’m sure you can handle it._

_If you are out of resources, just visit the forest. I know you’re there right now, so I shouldn’t have to remind you of what you can find there. I do suggest, however, exploring the road to Bareshades. You can find Anoley and Angel Leaf around the track. But remember to watch out for the [Bandits]._

_Good luck.”_

The apprentice, who was now fully awake, gaped at the letter.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

* * *

It was only thirty minutes after 6:00. Earlier, Heinrick finished his morning exercises, joined by his enthusiastic Slime friend in a series of bouncing in tandem with him. Now he was adding in the last Haealan Berry for his first batch of Health Potions. Before chopping it up and putting it into the concoction, he carved out the seed core, dried it with a towel, and put it into a box with a rune of preservation on its side. Then he went right onto the next step of stirring it for 5 minutes straight, and boom, he just had to wait ten minutes for it to finish incorporating so he could get it bottled.

It sounded so easy most people could do it… if they knew the recipe and the process, of course. That was just the last component. There was just a _tad_ more to it, especially in preparation and timing. Heinrick was lucky he got a good teacher.

And ‒ well. There was the fact that Haealan Berries were just _made_ for health potions. _Literally_ , based on the information from the journals of [Alchemists] long past that his master had allowed him to go through. Sage’s Grass was just the cherry on top of alchemical ingredients, apparently.

Speaking of potions… he sighed. The [Scientist] had so many _ideas_ . He longed for a proper laboratory set-up, some apparatuses here and there, that for now, only existed in his dreams. If his master had gotten him one by his specifications, he would have been using it day and night, and he also probably might have levelled up a _fuckton_ more by now. Instead, he had to live with some secondhand beakers, vials, bottles, a cauldron, and the bare minimum of tools.

One such idea was this: Heinrick suspected that if Sage’s Grass was utilized, the resulting brew would be much more potent, maybe even (exponentially?) stronger than a regular Haealan Pulp-enhanced Health Potion. Except it would be a waste of a precious ingredient since Haealan Berries and their Pulps were already adequate by themselves, minus the other minor ones that went into the brews, of course.

He eyed the small planter box with the Sage’s Grass up on a shelf nearby. The damn thing could somehow insanely grow it overnight. Heinrick didn’t notice any glyphs or runes on the box itself, so it probably had something to with either the soil or the seeds used. He would have investigated, but the herbalist forbade him from touching it unless absolutely necessary, or “an elegant alternative or stable and substantial production of Sage’s Grass has been procured”.

That meant, of course, fixing up the garden, which also meant going to Bareshades, which _also_ meant selling some potions and getting some coin. Two birds with one stone; now he had TWO reasons to go to the town.

Not to say he was excited about it, of course. In fact‒

“How the hell am I supposed to take care of this hut by _myself_?”

Heinrick paced the room, taking care to avoid bumping into the tables or the cauldron. His Slime friend (he seriously had to come up with a name for them) jiggled, and the [Scientist], through the [Lesser Bond], felt a pang of curiosity from them. Yeah, them. Using ‘it’ was sort of weird, considering they were sentient beings, rather than mostly sapient. Or, at least, this Slime was. Heinrick’s [Scientist] senses gave him the impression that the Slime was an odd one out compared to the rest of its species.

Groaning, he dropped into a crouch and directed his attention to the Slime. “I’m just at a loss, bud. We’re gonna have this place all to ourselves! It should be exciting, but really, it ain’t. I’ve never taken care of a whole house before. The potion-making routines, the upkeep… oh, god, the upkeep. I hate sweeping. I haven’t even done half the things on the chore list yet.”

The Slime sent him the mental equivalent of a head tilt. Heinrick was about to say more, something about how short brooms were the bane of his existence which would meander into a small exposition about his family’s history of back problems, when his friend, without warning, decided to slide along the floor.

“What the‒”

The apprentice watched, rapt, as the Slime coasted their body back and forth in a zigzag motion across the room. This continued for a few minutes until they came to a stop at his feet. They bounced in place, covered in dust and grime. Heinrick examined the room’s floor.

It was _shining_. Well, that was an exaggeration, but it was definitely looking polished.

He blinked.

“...Slime, bud, we’re going to have to start dividing tasks.”

They seemed to happily agree, and hopped onto his lap. Heinrick grimaced at the overcoat of grime covering them.

“First, though? You’re going to need a wash. And soap.”

That made the Slime happier.

Time passed by that way. The [Scientist] and his friend of a Slime took to the rest of the tasks with fervor. By the time Heinrick’s Skill, [Internal Clock], started ringing and thereby alerting him to the completion of the Health Potion brew, half the chores were complete. Their combined efforts paid off.

“And that’s about fourteen regular health potions!” Surprisingly. He was only planning for twelve. Looks like his [Minor Supplementary Brew] Skill was at work there. 

Heinrick finished bottling up the last of them and was about to set up the next batch, but his Slime friend had other ideas. They jumped up on the side of the cauldron, teetering on the edge‒

“Woah, woah! What do you think _you’re_ up to, friend?” The apprentice barred their way with his hand, holding a small strainer that had some of the thick but useless left-overs of the brew. The Slime wobbled disappointedly, but felt guilty as Heinrick frowned at them. “Are you trying to take a closer look?”

It was just a wobble, but it was definitely a nod. Heinrick - pondered, for a second.

“Hm. Okay. You should’a just asked!” Heinrick scooped his small friend up into his palms and peered over the edge, carefully carrying them. He tilted his hands just right so the Slime could “see” the last of the brew. 

It was a curious glow of red, the small puddle of Health Potion leftovers. The [Scientist] planned to dump it into the garden ‒ okay _not_ the garden. He was absolutely not going to do that, because he wasn’t an idiot. Heinrick was just going to water it down and save it in the magic mini-fridge his master invented. But then the Slime was brimming with curiosity, and he could feel them wriggling, as if trying to…

“You want to ‒ absorb it or something?” Heinrick stared at them, incredulous. That could be _bad_ , yet. They weren’t shaking in his palms or anything, but they were still definitely _curious_ , almost begging him. Unbidden, the thought of experimentation came to him, but it wasn’t a random passing thought. It was from the Slime themself.

There was a little regret bubbling in his chest at rambling about scientific progress and the history of experimentation, and not going in-depth about the _ethical dilemmas_ of such. It was definitely a poor idea to just let his buddy do as he pleased, but...

Well, he was curious too. And besides, it was just a bit of Health Potion. What was the worst that could happen to his Slime friend? _Explode from the sheer magical property of the alchemical brew_?

...it was up there as a possibility.

Yet… eh, why not.

“You know what, sure. _Yeet._ ”

Before he could hesitate any longer, Heinrick tossed them into the cauldron. They landed with a squish, and immediately began noisily slurping up the leftover potion. Heinrick wasn’t surprised at this, because he had already seen the Slime take in some water the same way earlier that day. The [Scientist] carefully observed the liquid being subsumed into the Slime’s body. Their form glowed briefly red before going back to its usual bluish and non-glowing luster.

A few moments passed, and… nothing. Something _definitely_ happened there, but it probably didn’t seem obvious yet.

“That was… slightly disappointing,” he said, without any real heat. Heinrick picked the Slime back up. “I’m gonna be keeping track of you for the rest of the morning, little guy. Make sure that didn’t do anything.”

He was going to prop the Slime on his shoulder, before deciding to just put him down and keep him close. If anything _did_ wind up happening, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it happen right beside his face. His buddy hopped in place - they communicated, simply, that they didn’t really feel anything wrong with themself, other than some warmth in their center. Their “essence”, or core.

Heinrick smiled and nodded, though he felt strange that he and the Slime were communicating a lot more easily than previously expected. It was mostly in terms of impressions of ideas, but it really did say a lot about the intelligence of his friend. Was that the [Slime: Basic Intelligence] Skill, or did the Skill just improve what was already there? Once again, his [Scientist] senses were pinging.

He internally took note of that and started up the next potion batch.

Hours flew by as he brewed up more batches. With each and every one, it got easier, and easier. His instincts honed themselves with each step he familiarized to heart, and his sense for risks and danger with every mistake he caught and/or dodged. He nearly burned his nose off when the cauldron bubbled up too high that one time! 

Despite his best efforts, some of his brews overflowed, a little. Not enough to be a hazard, but certainly a pain to clean. He didn’t let his Slime help - that was just asking for it - though he did let him absorb just tiny bits of the Mana and Restrain mixtures. Only a bit! And he asked. They weren’t looking bad - just… briefly glowy.

Heinrick’s gut insisted that he was making a mistake, letting his Slime take some potion scraps, but - another part of it also said that it might lead to something _interesting_. And he was indulging them! Becoming better friends! That’s what friends do.

Anyway. It was already 2:00 PM ‒ by now, he only had the rest of the afternoon to get to Bareshades and do his deliveries. After he finished writing down the events of the last 14 hours into one of his journals Heinrick rushed his things and the potions into his bag of holding, but saw that it reached full capacity. So he had to take another one. _Sorry, master!_

Sadly, he couldn’t bring his Slime friend with him. When he conveyed that, they turned a little glum, but after some explaining that it might be dangerous for them, they at least understood. 

“Sorry, little guy. I swear I’ll bring some souvenirs! And keep to your corner. Don’t touch anything!” 

But before he left, he hesitated. The [Scientist] briefly considered donning the coat hidden under his bed‒

No. He couldn’t risk it.

Heinrick walked out the hut and locked the door behind him. A brief, yellow flash of runes that neither of them understood accompanied it. 

The Slime settled, cozily, into their corner. It was a simple tray with some water lightly coating its surface, set beside a barrel of more water just for them. Assorted, chopped, and deseeded berries were put in a pile nearby as well. Heinrick was planning to eventually move them somewhere better than this simple set up, but for now, the Slime was content.

Except. They were still curious about one thing. They hopped over and out of their tray and back into the alchemy room with the giant metal-bowl thing acting like a miniature lake but for the magical liquids that Heinrick called a cauldron. The Slime propelled themselves upwards, onto the table, and… looked at the shelf above.

The shelf containing the Sage’s Grass planter box. It was leaking ambient mana into the room, and it _called_ to them. There was something about it that tickled their core, and they couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if...

Heinrick said not to touch anything, but perhaps just - one leaf wouldn’t hurt, right? 

* * *

The way to Bareshades was perpendicular to the path to the forest. There was also a huge road leading there, so that helped, too. 

Heinrick was moving at a light pace - a simple jog, nothing more, nothing less. His master told him that it would take at least an hour to reach Bareshades by foot, but after he made an.... _evaluation_ of Heinrick’s physique and speed, he predicted it would probably take him half or even a quarter of that time if the apprentice just sprinted there.

So, knowing this, he decided to just take his time, and appreciate the scenery, committing it to memory. He was never this far out before, and underneath his wonder, there was - an undercurrent of anxiety. 

Maybe the townspeople wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe they will. Maybe they would barely blink twice at his presence, though, considering that it was a small town at the bottom of the continent, that was turning out to be less and less likely the more Heinrick thought about it.

“Ugh,” he muttered under his breath. He could afford it, considering this was barely an exercise for him. More worries began plaguing his mind again. With a deep breath, he exhaled, and let the motion calm his mind.

No, he had to focus. Focus on the road. Focus on Bareshades. Focus on how to present himself, focus on the bags of holding carrying his potions, focus on the half-naked big-bellied bandit brandishing a dagger coming his way, focus on whether or not he would spend some time making friends‒

Wait, _bandit_?

Heinrick came to a stop, finally comprehending the man in front of him. He was - definitely half-naked, with only a fur-lined coat covering the upper half of his body while also fully displaying his huge stomach and, er, chest, and… 

_Oh my god, is he wearing a fucking BDSM harness?_

“Hey! Hey, you!” The [Bandit] called out to him, striding towards his position with his dagger raised. As he came closer with each step he took, Heinrick could fully begin to ogle and appreciate (sarcasm) the sight of the guy’s exposed front. “Stop right fucking there!”

Yeah, not happening.

“Fucking _nope_!” Heinrick cried out, and went out in a full sprint.

The [Bandit] used a Skill and his body _blurred_ in a flash of movement in an attempt to block him. Heinrick panicked, briefly, before realizing he used it a little too late and the [Scientist] was already dashing right past him.

“COME BACK HERE, BITCH!” The jackass howled from behind him. 

“Hell no! And wear something to cover up those nips, asshole!”

“FUCK OFF!”

“GLADLY!”

Heinrick continued his mad bolt away from the perverted [Bandit] for the next three and a half minutes, only slowing down to a jog once he was sure he was safe. 

“I...I-” Heinrick started panting. “I don’t even… what the actual fuck _was_ that?”

He couldn’t help it. He started laughing, uncontrollably, until his lungs hurt. 

Once he finished wheezing, he fell on his back, suddenly spent. The afternoon sun shone above him. Sweat sheened across his forehead.

Heinrick really hoped he wouldn’t meet that weirdo again. And he got back up, and continued his trek.

A few minutes away from Bareshades, the [Scientist] stopped to pick up some herbs he recognized as Angel Leaf. Pocketing them into one of his bags, he continued his run. No more interruptions happened.

Just as he started zoning out into his jog, something popped up in the horizon. It was a building. More and more came into sight as he walked downhill, and finally, Heinrick‒

had arrived in Bareshades.

* * *

If he were the dramatic sort of guy, Heinrick would be internally monologuing about how he was going to take Bareshades by storm. Use his charming personality to immediately gain the admiration and respect of the villagers, gain favors with all the notable people, and stride into the nearest building with eyes trained on him and him only, becoming a celebrity.

Well, he was right.

In all the wrong ways.

The moment he walked in, people _did_ look. They looked at his sweaty form, the stains on his armpits, the dagger, stick, and bags of holding strapped to his belt. 

_Who’s this?_ might have been the first question on their minds ‒ but really, who was Heinrick kidding? They were probably not really impressed. The pit in his stomach only grew, and his forehead was slicking with sweat.

“Damn,” Heinrick swore. He started wiping his face and shoulders with a towel he thankfully had the forethought to bring. “Maybe I should’ve stopped for that guy. Take his fur coat, maybe, after beating him around. Guy definitely seemed like he needed one. Should I have broken an arm, or a leg? Wait, why was he even wearing one in broad fucking daylight? Without a _shirt_? Fucking exhibitionist. He wasn’t even sweating! Was that a [Bandit] Skill, or…”

The [Scientist] trailed off in his mumbles and continued walking ahead, missing the wide-eyed looks of the villagers who were close enough to hear.

Looking up, there weren’t really any buildings that screamed ‘store’ that he could easily spot. He sighed, and turned to find someone to ask for directions.

“Hey, uh, where’s the town shop...?” Heinrick asked a villager at random. They startled, nearly tripping.

“O-over there?” a random villager answered. They hastily pointed in a direction, and, looking that way, Heinrick noticed a sign hanging over a door into a small building.

“Oh, cool. Thanks, stranger! Have a good day!” he automatically replied. They nodded…

And then ran away.

Heinrick blinked. What was that about? Wait‒

“...shit.” The [Scientist] spotted some people pointing at him, talking at each other. And when they noticed him noticing them, they scampered away like rats.

_Argh_ , he’s already made a bad first impression? Damn it. Slightly frustrated, Heinrick hurried into the shop. Maybe the [Shopkeeper] would be better company than pointing fingers and hushed whispers. He barely had a moment to glance at the sign showing the name of the shop ‒ he snorted. It was _so_ generic: “Bareshades General Store”.

Inside, it was rather simple and, probably, a little modest. There were tables, stalls, and shelves showcasing various goods: fruits, vegetables, even tools, and‒ 

“Fertilizer?” That’s right, he wasn’t just delivering potions. He could also buy some fertilizer for the garden. As he contemplated the sacks of fertilizer and wondered if his bags of holding could reasonably carry one or two, someone behind him came out of the backroom, unnoticed.

“Hello there!” a voice boomed, and Heinrick _jumped_.

He whirled around to face the source of the voice, hand on the holster of his dagger. But he didn’t find a [Bandit], or something worse.

“Welcome to Bareshades, traveler. I assume you’re new in town?”

Instead, he was met with someone who was presumably the [Shopkeeper]. He was a huge, bearded man, arms and chest _positively_ thick and muscly. His long-sleeved tunic looked ready to burst; his vest didn’t even fully wrap around his torso. The man’s face had lines, showing his age, and yet, his eyes were bright with energy and cheeks plump and red. Heinrick was rooted to the spot, gawking.

“Er…?”

“I ‒ oh! Sorry! Uh, yeah, hi! I’m new in town,” the [Scientist] hastily replied. “But I’m not new to this side of Aigran. I’m the herbalist’s apprentice? Two months on the job.”

The taller man nodded, mouthing an ‘ah’. “I see! If it wasn’t obvious, I’m the [Shopkeeper] here. Call me Bernard.”

“Heinrick. Heinrick Mythen.”

Bernard raised a brow. “That’s an odd last name,” he said, but not in an unfriendly way.

“I g… suppose,” he drawled. Shifting his casual lexicon would help not draw unwanted attention to himself. It slightly irked him that his name only helped to add another level of quirkiness to him, but that didn’t matter as much as making acquaintances with Bernard. He coughed. “So, uh, I’m here to deliver your potions?”

The [Shopkeeper] moseyed around the counter, still with a friendly smile on his face. Heinrick avoided looking down at Bernard's… brawny… legs. Damn. Did this man work out? What would it look like if those hips _gyra‒_ he burned the thought to ashes before it could be finished.

“You are? That’s good! I was worried, since your master didn’t come this morning. Is he sick, by any chance?”

“Uh, no. He left yesterday night out of nowhere and tasked me with doing the potions and deliveries to the town, so.” 

“I see,” Bernard remarked.

Heinrick gave an affirming nod. A second passed. Er… he was supposed to put the potions down now, right?

“R...ight, anyway, here’s the Health Potions. About 20, for now, sorry. I’ll be back the day after to deliver the other 30.” The [Scientist] unholstered his bag of holding and started placing the potions on the shop counter.

The [Shopkeeper]’s expression turned slightly alarmed. His arms uncrossed and reached out to stop him. Heinrick halted in the action of putting down the third potion.

“Did I do something...?”

“You, erm. Hold on.”

The [Shopkeep] gave him a nervous smile and hastily walked out back. Heinrick ‒ flushed, realizing he had made a blunder somewhere. He stood there, completely frozen in place, hands wrung together with anxiety, until Bernard came back in carrying an empty crate and put it on the floor.

“Put them in here,” he directed, motioning at the box. Still embarrassed, Heinrick did as he was told, almost outright dumping the potions into it. He didn’t, though, because it would have made things _worse_ if he started _breaking_ the things he was supposed to deliver.

“There we, uh, go!” Heinrick nervously smiled at Bernard. The smile quickly turned askance at the crumply smile on Bernard’s face. “I’m-I’m really sorry, I didn’t‒”

“Oh‒! Oh no, it’s fine,” Bernard reassured. He put a firm, gloved hand on his shoulder. Heinrick froze. “That was an understandable faux pas! There’s no harm done, no need to fuss. I’m more startled at those bags of holding!”

He didn’t hear that last part. Heinrick was more focused on the hand currently grasping onto his shoulder. It was a strong grip, yet it felt reassuring. A sensation of warmth was flowing through his body from the spot; he hadn’t realized just how starved he was for human touch until now.

At that moment, Heinrick’s gaze instantly focused on Bernard’s face. There was certainly age etched into it, what with the lines wrinkling his cheeks. And yet, he could tell they retained a sense of youthful energy and kindness. He moved onto the man’s eyes; they were yawning, like an endless sky of stars. He could look at them for probably forever...

Then he remembered that he was supposed to be saying something right now. Heinrick blinked. His [Internal Clock] told him that he’d been staring at the [Shopkeep] for five seconds straight. Oh, and the man was staring right back.

“Um.”

Bernard pulled away, and Heinrick’s body instantly felt dejected at the loss of the older man’s hand. It was definitely something not _normal_. What the… fuck.

Coughing, Heinrick quickly plastered on a smile. “The‒ my bags of holding? What about them?” he asked, internally hoping Bernard would catch on and _not_ mention what just happened.

“I-I’m sorry that was, um‒” The [Shopkeep] started, and Heinrick couldn’t hold back a sigh.

“It’s _fine_ , really, I…”

“No, no, I used a Skill on you. [Soothing Touch]. I didn’t mean for it to affect you so strongly.”

“A‒ Skill?” Something crawled along the [Scientist]’s neck at that. There was ‒ a layer of dubiety there that didn’t need saying. Heinrick was briefly reminded of a night of theorycrafting over the system of Levels and Classes, and how he should go about investigating it.

If it warranted ‒ suspicion, mistrust.

Of course there’d be Skills that swayed and manipulated people. A brief look of discomfort creeped onto his face. A seed of mistrust began planting itself in Heinrick’s chest.

Bernard looked positively agitated at his reaction. “R-really, I’m sorry! I should’ve told you before using it on you. And I can’t use it if I’m attempting to use it insincerely.”

“...oh. Really?”

Instantly, he felt a little lighter. Right. Okay. Don’t be a paranoid fuck. [Shopkeep] was just trying to be nice, even if… even if.

“Yes, really.” Bernard’s expression turned relieved, and then the huge man sighed. His shoulders lost their tension and drooped. 

“This wasn’t how I envisioned this meeting going,” the [Shopkeep] muttered.

“You can say that again,” Heinrick joked. He bit his lip and attempted a reassuring grin. Bernard mirrored it.

Silence. The [Scientist]... looked around, and reorganized his priorities.

“So, uh, what’s my payment…?”

Bernard blinked back to attention, his back straightening up.

“Right!” he exclaimed. The man waved a finger at him as he started to saunter back towards the counter. “Wait there!”

Now he had to wait. He didn’t really know what to do, so he just kind of flapped his hands around a little before ultimately deciding to walk backwards and lean against the wall. 

The back of his head _thumped_ against it. Heinrick’s thoughts wandered:

Could he trust the [Shopkeep]? He seemed nice enough, but that was just first impressions. Heinrick had to know more about the man before deciding. His master had barely spoken of its inhabitants, or even mentioned any names, so the [Scientist] didn’t have much information to mull over.

Then there was Bareshades itself. The herbalist had been steadily supplying Bareshades with potions, ointments, and other products ever since he had first set up in that hut. Heinrick didn’t know how long they’d been trading, but if he’d wager a guess, at least two, five years at most. 

And now Heinrick was given the job of supplying the town weekly. A sigh escaped his throat, and at that moment, Bernard walked back in. Heinrick stepped over to meet him halfway in the middle of the store.

“Here you are,” the [Shopkeep] said with a pouch of coins in hand. It looked ‒ a little hefty. Heinrick’s eyes bulged at the sight of it.

“Th-this _much_?”

The older man tilted his head, amused. “Yes. Each Health Potion is worth four gold when sold. Did you not know?”

“No! I thought they’d be ‒ one and a half pieces of gold, at least.” Heinrick decided he was going to brush up on Aigran economics. Considering he was able to make _twenty health potions_ in one afternoon ‒ a fact that Heinrick, at the very least, immediately realized he should not _go around shouting willy nilly_ like a fucking _fool_ ‒ he’d probably be raking in gold enough to make Bareshades go bankrupt by the end of the month.

So, 30 health potions a week it was. With quick mental math, that was 120 gold of income per week… not counting other brews he could sell. Restrain Potions, Antidotes, Anti-Bleeding Ointments, Stronger Health Potions, Strength Potions, hell, even _Lust_ Potions, although that last one left a bad taste in his mouth (not cum, fuck you brain).

Back in reality, the [Shopkeep] gave a hearty laugh. It wasn’t “earth-shaking” or something to a dramatic effect; it was just sincere, booming laughter, full of life and not at all condescending.

“There seems to be a lot you need to consider. If you want, I can give you a list for price exchanges.”

“ _Yes_ , please.”

“Come along then. And perhaps I can help you out a little more, as well.”

The man chuckled and motioned for him to follow around the counter. Heinrick blinked, a little surprised, but obeyed. He trailed after Bernard, walking through the doorway into a small corridor leading into another room at the end. On the other side, the [Scientist] found himself in what he presumed to be Bernard’s living room.

“So, what’d you mean by ‘helping’ me out?” Heinrick asked, and just as he said it his mind instantly went in all the wrong directions. “I’m hoping it’s nothing untoward‒”

“No, no, absolutely not!” Bernard crossed his arms, face slightly dimming at the implication. “I meant, if you had any questions about the town and myself, I would be happy to answer.”

“Oh! Oh, coo‒” 

Heinrick quickly caught himself. 

“‒how nice of you,” he finished, smiling.

Heinrick was guided to sit down on a small table. Bernard sat across him, that slight smile still on his face. He was once again reminded of the older man’s age as he looked at the [Shopkeep]’s wrinkles, and recalled all the same that staring was rude, and dropped it.

Bernard crossed his fingers and gently set his big hands on the table. Heinrick almost thought that maybe he was one of those “uses politeness like a weapon” types, but it was definitely not the case. He was just _that_ nice, especially since he’d gone to the trouble of inviting Heinrick into his home not even thirty minutes after meeting him.

“I know this seems rather sudden, but ‒ correct me if I’m wrong. Your master has barely talked about the town, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah, he hasn’t. A pretty huge oversight, if he eventually planned to get me to start doing deliveries.”

Bernard let out a soft chuckle.

“That man may be an expert [Alchemist]‒”

The [Scientist] tried not to react to that.

“‒but it seems that in local affairs, he’s forgotten to educate.”

Heinrick snorted. “And you’re here to fix that. Guess I’m s’pposed to ask my first question?”

Bernard spread his palms out graciously, inviting. Heinrick’s opinion of Bernard was starting to grow, here. Heinrick smiled brightly, and Bernard’s eyes twinkled with satisfaction.

_Stage, set_. Here was someone that he could perhaps call a friend at the end of the day, and the thought left him a little giddy.

“So, tell me more about Bareshades.”

* * *

The conversation with Bernard was illuminating. 

Bareshades, apparently, was not all that distinguished, or well-known. Just enough to be put on a map as a small town in the south of Aigran, alongside the swamp nearby. Nothing memorable. By the slight bitterness in Bernard’s voice when he told him that, the older man wasn’t very happy about that fact. There was an Adventurer’s Guild, a clothes store, a tavern, a forge, and a sawmill near the edges of the town, but, once again, that was just about it.

Hell, the Adventurer’s Guild wasn’t very active. Heinrick was standing right in front of it, and the doors looked just about ready to _fall off._

As for Bernard, he continued mentally thinking, the [Shopkeep] had lived all his life in Bareshades. All 42 years of them. Heinrick secretly joked to himself that maybe Bernard knew the meaning of life. He was content with his job, though there were, of course, that one complaint or two about frustrating customers and business issues. And though Bernard said basically the same thing he said about Bareshades when he described himself, he was fine with being no one special. Heinrick ‒ was a little suspect of that claim. Perhaps it wasn’t the man’s ego, but there was definitely something _more_ that Bernard wanted. Maybe something to do with the town itself? 

Heinrick decided to not go into the guild. It wasn’t probably worth it. 

Then, his other question. The [Bandits]. Annoyances, nuisances, troublemakers, what else could they possibly be? They left a bad taste in people’s mouths ‒ sometimes _literally_.

_Because some of them were_ _ [Rapists] _ _._

Fury raged in his chest at the information. Of course there’d be [Rapists]. What world didn’t have fucking _ [Rapists] _? 

Heinrick tried not to think about it, but he couldn’t. Even after saying his gratitude and goodbyes to Bernard, leaving the shop and going back out into the town, he couldn’t help but stew a little in anger. 

_Goddammit_ . Was that shirtless [Bandit] one? If he was, and Heinrick had been caught… he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. If he was, he was going to break _more_ than an arm.

Shaking away the thoughts of excessive albeit well-deserved justice and retribution, Heinrick wandered the town, looking for ‒ anything to do. He already visited the tavern earlier, and quickly did _not_ find the smell of alcohol and musk of drunken men to his liking. Maybe another time, when he was feeling adventurous.

On the topic of smells. Heinrick snuck a hand into his pants pockets, feeling for the small bag of holdings he knew were placed deep within. Bernard had warned him about pickpockets and [Bandit] Skills that could pose a threat to his things (after the [Shopkeep] had gotten over his shock at the craftsmanship that went to the bags of holding ‒ were their quality really that surprising?), so Heinrick acted accordingly. He should also probably look into some protective runes, ones that can be easily patched into his clothing. That could work, right? There were some books lying around about enchanting and runecrafting. Maybe he could even get a worthwhile Class; that was something to consider…

Shit, right, smells. Why was he feeling for his bags in the first place? Because they were currently filled to the brim with five miniature bags of fertilizer, enough for the first parts of making a garden. And boy, did his pockets _smell_ . Sure, the latticework and spells that made up the bags were pretty damn _tight_ and excellently made, but in terms of keeping the undesirable traits of its contents inside… there was definitely a trade-off.

It also meant that he had to get his other stuff out of it, including an extra shirt that was now hanging over his shoulder. Oh, and a kitchen knife holstered in his belt. Because it didn’t hurt to be prepared.

Ironically, he was so lost in his thoughts about preparation that he didn’t notice when someone started rushing in his direction.

“Hello there!”

Heinrick _squawked_ as a woman in a casual lace dress shouted into his ear. She laughed, the hand on her mouth absolutely failing to muffle her mirth.

_This was the_ _second time something like this happened today, are you fucking_ kidding _me_.

“ _Hey_ ! Je‒ _yo,_ try being a little more polite next time?!”

“I’m sorry about that!” The woman’s eyes narrowed, and gave him a once-over. “And quite a toned body you have. Let me guess, Northcrest?”

“... what?”

“You’re from up north, right? That complexion, that hair, your vocabulary…”

His _assailant_ made an appreciative hum as her gaze continued trailing about his body. It made him a little uncomfortable, but it also helped him figure out who she was.

“It can only be Northcrest!” she announced. The woman did a curtsey. “Please, call me Rose. I’m the one and only [Tailor] of Bareshades.”

Heinrick hesitated. His lips puckered, briefly, as he wondered whether or not to engage in Rose’s attempt at a conversation. But, well, Bernard _did_ put in a good word for her, even if he left out the part that she was like ‒ this.

“...Heinrick. Heinrick Mythen, the herbalist’s apprentice. And yeah, I’m from up north, but not Northcrest. The old fishing village, actually.”

Rose’s expression, which seemed to naturally be in a mild state of joviality, dimmed.

“Oh, isn’t that‒?”

“Yeah.” The lie was practiced and smooth.

“Well, my sympathies go out to you.” And instantly her solemn look was replaced with an inquisitive grin. “Anyway! Welcome to Bareshades!”

“Heh, the [Shopkeep] beat you to that.”

“Oh, I know. But I’m more than happy to make my own greetings. I’ve heard that you’ve been looking around the Adventurer’s Guild ‒ do you happen to have interest in adventuring?”

The [Tailor] definitely had an end goal in mind for this conversation. Heinrick’s mental gears shifted. He crossed his arms, thinking. Well ‒ the past few hours, he’d been off his game, having entered terrain he hadn’t walked in months. But after the buzz of activity around him had subsided and talked with some of the townies, the [Scientist] realized that the people of Bareshades were just… people. His anxieties were certainly not unfounded, but it wasn’t that big of a deal, either. They were quick to accept his presence, mostly. 

So with that out of the way, Heinrick felt like he could be himself, for once. 

“Is this the part where…” The man put a hand to his chin and posed in that ‘pondering’ way with a little over dramatic fare. “I say ‘yes’, and then you start questioning me about other places in Bareshades while walking in a totally random direction, so I follow you and lo and behold, we’ve somehow arrived at your shop where you quickly start taking my measurements as I’m too stunned to think about what’s going on?”

Rose ‒ blinked, rapidly, literally stumbling backwards as she started to look at Heinrick differently.

“I‒ well, you… _wow_ , Mythens. The people have you got you pegged all wrong!”

He chuckled. Heinrick put his arms on his waist and attempted a casual air. And he noticed, a little late, the difference between their heights. Bernard was taller by, dear god, what, almost 2 feet? But here, it seemed, Rose was around average, a few measly inches. Yet, it surprisingly made all the difference.

“‘Mythens’, that’s new. I think I like you, Miss Rose.”

The [Tailor] _swooned_ , exaggeratedly. Heinrick laughed even harder, and it was an endearing one. 

“Let’s get right to business, then. You want to talk business at your shop, just tell me. You don’t have to beat around the‒ _mhmm_ , be so indirect about it.”

Rose raised a brow.

“If that’s the case, then I’m happy to be of service. Come along! I have so many sugges‒”

“WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!”

A loud shout cut Rose off. The [Tailor] choked, turned, and gawked in the direction of the voice. Heinrick followed suit, and was baffled at the sight.

There was a burly-looking ginger-haired and bearded man in red flannel, stomping across the street towards a woman carrying a large sack over her shoulder. He was obviously the one who shouted, and it appeared that Heinrick and Rose were in the right place and the right time to witness a couple’s separation.

“I’m fucking _leaving you_ , that’s what, you _asshole!_ ”

“What‒ _what the fuck?!_ ”

And… also a shouting match. Rose took a few steps back and met his eyes. She was nervous, shaking her head as if to say ‘stay out of it’. 

Heinrick may sometimes be nosy, but he was not an _idiot_ . Yet, he also wanted to catch what was going on, and maybe, step in if things went awry. _Curse his curiosity._

“What the fuck’s gotten into you!? Have you gone _mad_?” 

The man reached out a bandaged arm, but stopped, hand hovering right over the other woman’s shoulder. Yet it was enough provocation for her, screaming in his face and jumping backwards like he hit her.

“ _Mad_ ? It’s all because of YOU, you thick headed jackass! Do you have any idea how depressing it is to just sit around alone in the house all day while you’re off jerking your arms to lumber?! Dead gods, and you can barely even stand to _look at me_ ‒”

“I’m no fucking _manwhore_ , you _bitch_ ‒”

“Yeah, you sure aren’t, meanwhile _I’m_ just your dainty wife whom you can’t even work up the energy to properly please once in a while!”

“Once in a‒ _the fuck’s wrong with you_ ? Are you saying I should be _fucking your ass_ so you don’t go running off? I have a JOB, Serena, if you haven’t fucking NOTICED‒”

Heinrick _gagged_ at the dirty laundry being fucking aired out in Bareshades’ general _airspace_. Yet, fortunately, he and Rose were the only people nearby. As the shouts continued, though, more people started getting drawn to the noise. 

Oh, _god_ , this was absolutely not something he expected to happen today, and that was one hell of a declaration since he nearly got _robbed by an exhibitionist_. He hoped this would end fast.

“Let’s just ‒ talk about this! Come back inside‒”

“I’m not going _anywhere_ with _you_ ,” she spat with so much venom that Heinrick could almost start thinking that the man was in the wrong here. Something that the new witnesses, on the other hand, would quickly believe so. People were already whispering. Rose looked like she was sweating gallons. Her hands were wrung tightly around her long hair.

“Serena, I‒ _pl_ ‒ just fucking‒”

“Or else what, you gonna _hit me_?”

“What‒”

The woman smirked.

“ _Again_?”

Heinrick heard a quiet gasp, and he suddenly and solemnly realized that maybe this was what Serena _wanted_ : an audience. He focused on her, noticing the way she seemed to… dart her gaze between her lover and the people beginning to crowd around them. Like a theater, this was her performance, and the man was unknowingly playing a role in it.

Maybe if she was a better actress, or set the whole stage up better, she would’ve been successful. But Heinrick, who had seen and read hundreds of stories of romances and affairs, was _here_ , something she would have never accounted for, and he called _bullshit._

He didn’t know the full story. This was something he really shouldn’t be butting into, and definitely had no right to. Maybe she _did_ have a good reason to break up as loudly as she was doing right now. But when the ginger-haired man’s face turned seething and took a step forward and Serena inclined her head back as if to start shouting again‒

Heinrick stepped right in.

“Hey!” the [Scientist] shouted. And everyone turned their focus on him, including the man and his lover.

“I=” Heinrick swiveled his head around, feeling timid under the gazes of Bareshades’ inhabitants and Rose’s panicked look. But he was going to raise his head high, _dammit_. “You two, stop it! This isn’t the time and place for‒”

“Who’re you? This is _none of your business_ ,” Serena snarled. Now _she_ looked like she wanted to hit something.

“I think ‒ it’s _all_ of our business, since you’re trying _so hard_ to make this such a well-known affair,” Heinrick just as quickly shot back.

“... _what_?” 

“I mean. Okay, I’m definitely being, uh, a heck of an intervening party here, but what I’m saying is ‒ you wanted people to not only see your whole split-up, but you also wanted your lover to look like it was because _he_ did some bad shit, right? Like he was guilty of some crime he never committed,” he continued. The lover in question, whose face was busy warring between pissed and confused, heaved. Comprehension dawned on the man’s face as he finally understood what Heinrick was saying.

“I‒ what kind of sick accusation is…” Serena tried to argue, but she was unprepared. The truth was written all over her body. Her eyes were wild with shock, and, if Heinrick looked closer, full of culpability. _Gotcha._

“Listen, I don’t think you’re a bad guy‒” Heinrick quickly tried to say, but then‒

“ _Is this true_? Were you trying to make me look like I was a fucking wife-beater?” Logan pointed, cutting off Heinrick’s attempt to get closer.

“Logan, you son of a bitch, if you’d just…”

_Oh no you really shouldn’t have said that‒_

Logan went red with _rage_.

“ _What the hell, Serena?!_ ”

The whole crowd turned her attention to her. Oh. They caught that entire conversation.

Serena ‒ froze. The tides were once in her favor, but with the interference of one person, that being Heinrick, almost immediately turned against her. Heinrick had no idea what was up with her, and his [Scientist] senses weren’t suited for reading people and their states of mind. But here was a woman who looked like she had realized she was facing the world.

So she decided to run.

Literally.

“Wait‒” Heinrick tried, and failed, as the woman turned and ran off in the direction of the track.

“Fuck _all of you_ ! And especially fuck _you_ , Logan! GO FUCK YOURSELF ON A PIKE!” she screamed, one last time.

“WAIT! THERE ARE [BANDITS] ALL OVER THE ROAD! COME BACK!”

He shouted, despairingly, at her shrinking silhouette. Heinrick looked back‒ 

And came face to face with the thunderous expression on her husband’s face.

_Shit_.

“I‒ I’m sorry‒”

“ _Who the fuck do you think you are?_ ” Logan shouted, fury written all over his quavering voice. And Heinrick was _scared_ , and he knew the question was rhetorical, but.

But.

“Heinrick. Heinrick Mythen. [Scientist].”

Heinrick said it quietly enough that only Logan could hear it. And he didn’t mean to say the last part. But he did anyway. 

Logan still looked murderous. His eyes were focused, entirely, on Heinrick, at that very moment, and the [Scientist] nearly buckled under the force of the man’s gaze. But he put up a stoic front. Not challenging, not indifferent, not scornful, just… being. Weathering the anger being directed at him.

And Logan… scoffed, then whirled around to march in the opposite direction, presumably back to his own home. The crowd parted, letting him through. Those unlucky enough to meet his eyes yelped or stumbled as the man passed.

The ensuing silence was almost deafening. Rose looked at him with both awe and pity, and Heinrick gave her an uneasy smile in return.

Slowly, the townies started dissipating, going back to their own business or walking off to talk gossip about what just occurred. It may have been something worthy of attention, but it was just… another day. The climax of something that had been going on for quite a while, Heinrick guessed. Something like that just didn’t happen out of nowhere, and he was willing to bet Bareshades knew it, too.

“Heinrick?” Rose started. Her face was tight with nervousness and worry. “You alright there, hon?”

“Ah. No. Wait, yeah, I just.” He needed to mull over it a little more, but there was also the issue of…

“I need to go after Serena,” he mumbled. The [Tailor] gaped. She was about to say something, probably to convince him not to, but he raised a hand. “She’s all _alone_ . On the _track_ , with the [Bandits]. [Rapists], might I add. I need to make sure she’s... “

“She’s not your responsibility, though! And‒”

“It’s still kind of my fault, though? Besides, I think I do kind of need to go home now. It’s getting late.” He lifted his head up from his brooding and attempted a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine. We can do a raincheck on that measuring ‒ this Wednesday.”

Rose probably had no idea what a raincheck was, but Heinrick didn’t have the time to tell her. The [Tailor] was conflicted, but ultimately, after some more bugging, she relented, and let him go.

It was 6:00 PM, and Heinrick left Bareshades for the first time.

* * *

Heinrick spent five hours looking for Serena, both at the track, and at the forest. He failed to find a single sign of her.

Locking the door behind him, the [Scientist] leaned against the frame, yellow runes flashing brightly around his form as he slumped onto the floor. 

“I’m home,” he lazily called out. 

He knew it was probably hopeless, but he tried anyway. What was he thinking? He wasn’t a [Tracker], or an [Investigator]! Still, he hoped there was _some_ sign of her. But nothing. He even asked Crater, after unexpectedly bumping into him earlier‒

(“Crater? Hey. Have you seen a woman running around here, by any chance? Large sack and shit?”

The [Bandit] was weirdly not well on his feet. There was a sort of dizziness on his face.

“Whuh? Uh. No. Sorry.”

Heinrick squinted.

“Nymphie treat you well?”

“...”

“Uh…?”

“... she topped the hell out of me.”

“What.”

“ _I didn’t know dildos could be used that way._ ”)

‒he snorted. 

“...fuck. What do I do now?”

Well, he was tired as hell. But he could start with setting down the fertilizer, tending to his Slime, and then maybe studying up on some more Alchemy then do some experiments, and afterwards lie in bed thinking about where to look for Serena. Perhaps there was some sort of basic tracking spell or cantrip he could learn to start with?

As he finished taking out the fertilizers, his friend came into view, glowing brightly.

“Oh!” Heinrick’s day just got a little marginally better upon seeing them. “Hey, bud‒”

Wait. Glowing brightly? 

Blink. Blink again. Heinrick rubbed at his eye sockets and ogled the Slime’s shifting spectrum of colorful gel. The Slime was feeling ‒ _smug_? And pride, at their new form.

“Oh my god.” Thoughts of investigation, inquiry, and research began surfacing in Heinrick’s mind, along with awe, happiness, and _the perfect name._ “ _Oh my god_!”

Heinrick rushed towards them and cradled them up in a hug. Joy and wonderment bloomed in his chest, which the Slime happily shared and basked in.

“This was _definitely_ from absorbing all those potions, wasn’t it? Did you _know_ this was going to happen!?”

The Slime didn’t, but boy, the two of them were happy this was the result.

“Oh man, I’ve got it! I’m naming you _Roy G Biv_!”

The newly named Roy ‒ _What an amazingly odd name_ , Roy thought cheerily. _I like it!_ ‒ wobbled in Heinrick’s arms. 

“I’m going to tell you all about what that name means, right after I get my notebooks and my equipment!” 

Heinrick made a mad dash for the laboratory. Oh man, screw studying old boring _journals_ , there was SCIENCE to be done! Magic! Magic _and_ science! This was a perfect end to the day!

First, he needed to get his magically-enchanted microscope. Where’d he leave it? Oh, right, beside the Sage’s Grass planter‒ 

… uh.

“Roy? What happened to half the Sage’s Grass we had?”

In the other room, Roy’s vibes of happiness quickly and suddenly turned dour.

…

“ _Roy, what did you DO._ ”

* * *

[Scientist Level 14!]

[Skill ‒ Dangersense obtained!]

[Beast Tamer Level 7!]

[Skill ‒ Roy G Biv: Multi-Slime obtained!]

[Skill ‒ Roy G Biv: Composition Reconfiguration obtained!]

Heinrick, who was in bed, opened his eyes. 

“It… took me this long to get [Dangersense]? I thought that was a [Warrior] Skill. Weird. And Roy’s got [Composition Reconfiguration]. That sounds interesting.”

Eyes locked onto the ceiling, he recalled the events of today. The newly levelled [Scientist] huffed, and went back to sleep, snuggling into his blanket with only thoughts of further experimentation, slimes to discipline, eagerness to meet Bernard and Rose again, and trails of worry over Logan and Serena.

Though, there was one last thing.

“When am I getting [Eyes of Appraisal], dammit…”

And with that, he finally dozed off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this in a rush. Dear god. I'm so happy I finally finished it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd tag this in the The Wandering Inn fandom tag, but. I don't want to sully that tag. Yet.


End file.
